Misunderstanding
by warnesy-01
Summary: What if Bella had been the one to leave for Edward? How would Edward and the Cullens deal with it? Would Bella return? Takes place at the end of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstanding**

**This Twilight Fanfiction takes place at the end of Twilight, after James attacked Bella.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

**Bella's POV:**

I lay in the hospital bed with Edward's head next to my pillow.

"Renee's coming", he said with a sigh, "I think I'll take a nap", he said with a grin. I smiled as he went and lay down on the recliner, just as Renee walked in.

"Mum", I said as she came over.

"Bella, you're awake! I've been so worried about you".

"You don't need to worry mum, I'm fine. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm okay, just a bit tired. I've been sleeping in the hospital, not the most comfortable way to sleep", she said, sounding proud of herself.

"Mum, don't lose sleep over me! Go home", I said disapprovingly.

"Well, there's been some trouble in the neighborhood so I was worried about going home to an empty house", she admitted embarrassedly. I didn't need to ask what the trouble had been, I had a pretty good idea it had something to do with the ballet studio.

"Okay, but where's Phil?" I asked

"Oh, Bella, we got the best news! Phil's been signed! We got a lovely little place in Jacksonville. Nice and sunny, only a short walk from the beach, you'll love it!" Mum explained.

"What? No mum, I don't want to go to Jacksonville, I live in Forks!" I said quickly. Edward's frame had gone much too stiff to pass for sleep.

"But I thought you hated Forks?" She said, confused.

"I got used to it. I have a good school, new friends. I'm happy", I said reassuringly.

"Would it have anything to do with this boy?" She asked, looking at Edward.

"Maybe", I lied badly; I had always been a horrible liar.

Renee smiled at me, "Okay, if that's what you want."

I nodded my head in agreement. She looked at her watch.

"Do you have to go?" I asked, trying to keep the relief out of my voice. I just wanted to be alone with Edward.

"Phil's supposed to call, and I didn't know you'd wake up…" she trailed off, torn.

"Its fine mum, you go", I told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive", I assured her.

"Okay, honey, see you later", she said as she kissed my forehead. The minute she was out the door, Edward was at my side again. He looked troubled.

"You don't want to go to Jacksonville? I thought that was what you wanted?" He asked.

"No, if we moved to Jacksonville, you'd have to stay inside all day", I said.

"Bella, if you left, I wouldn't come with you. I'd let you get on with your life, the way you would have if you hadn't met me", he said solemnly.

"What? No! Edward, don't think like that! I could never live without you", I said anxiously.

"No, Bella. What happened with James showed me that you're better off without me. I don't want to keep putting you in danger."

"Edward, all this stuff that happens to me isn't your fault! I'm the danger magnet, remember?" My eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Shh, Bella. I'm not going anywhere now, don't worry", he murmured.

I just nodded my head, not convinced.

His eyebrows pulled together in concentration.

"I have to go, the nurses are getting suspicious of how a teenage boy can go so long without eating", he sounded annoyed to have to keep up pretenses.

"You go, its not like I'm going anywhere soon", I joked half-heartedly. He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

I was actually glad he left; it gave me time to think. It was not the thought of him leaving that hurt me most-though that hurt a lot-it was the fact that he thought himself responsible. I could not allow him to hurt himself because of what happened to me.

There seemed only one way to stop this; take myself out of the equation. It hurt me just to think it, but my pain didn't matter, as long as Edward was happy. If I had to hurt myself so he wouldn't have to feel this constant guilt, than so be it.

I was determined to fix this.

**I meant to get this story up over a week ago, but I've been so busy (I know 'excuses, excuses'). So sorry for that, and thanks for reading! Please review, it is much appreciated ******


	2. Chapter 2

**I got bored so I decided to write another chapter. Lucky you :) **

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the wonderful characters, not me.

Over the next couple of days I distanced myself from Edward, trying to prepare for the bigger move to come. I was going to have to go Jacksonville to live with Renee. I hadn't told Charlie yet, otherwise Edward would hear through his thoughts. But with myself all packed up, and my plane leaving that night, I decided now was a good a time as ever.

"Dad?" I called as I came down the stairs.

"In here, Bells", he called from in front of the TV. I walked in and sat on the couch next to his seat.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, Dad?" I asked.

"Sure", he said sounding slightly worried by my tone. He muted the TV and I sucked in a deep breath. I decided to just say it outright.

"Dad, I'm moving to Jacksonville. I love living here with you, but there's just some things I need to do for myself, which require me out of Forks", I said matter-of-factly. I saw the pain cross his face.

"Would these things have anything to do with Edward?" he asked.

"Sort of, but not _because _of Edward. It's hard to explain", I said lamely. Charlie just nodded his head, the pain obvious on his face.

"I better go get my bags", I said quietly as I stood up.

"You're leaving today?" he asked, surprised.

I could only nod me head, not trusting my voice. He took a minute to let this sink in then said, "Well, I'll help you."

He trudged upstairs and carried my suitcase out to my truck. As we stood out there, a silver Volvo rounded the corner. At this very moment Edward would be hearing Charlie's thoughts, knowing I was leaving. I felt so bad for the way he had to find out, but of course I was too chicken to tell him myself.

Charlie noticed the car as well and came over to give me a hug.

"Bye Bells", he said, his voice thick with tears.

"Bye Dad, I love you", my voice cracked.

"Love you too", he said, and then sauntered back inside. By now the tears were streaming down my face. I forced myself to look at Edward. His face was full of confusion and pain.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

I just nodded my head. The pain in his face and voice was unbearable, I had not expected it. I knew it was like being dragged across a bed of razors for me to say goodbye to him, but I didn't think it would be the same for him. I was probably just imagining things, as if he could ever love me as much as I love him!

"I'm sorry", I whispered, "I have to go."

"Wait, Bella. Why?" he asked desperately.

"I don't want to stay here anymore, I need to leave."

"Why?" he asked again. He wasn't going to let me go easily. I was going to have to lie, tell him the worst lie possible, so he would let me go.

"I don't want to stay here with **you** any more; I need to get away from Forks, away from you."

He just stood there as still as a statue and didn't respond. His face was now expressionless. I couldn't stand it any more; I turned away from him and got in my truck before I could totally lose it. As I drove away I just kept reminding myself why I needed to leave, trying not to remember the pain I his eyes.

Once I arrived in Jacksonville, I set myself up for my new life. I went to school, did chores around the house and got a job, but my life was empty. It was like I had left my whole heart and soul back in Forks with _him_. I couldn't even think his name it hurt so much. I tried not to think about him, but everyday my instincts screamed at me to go back to Forks and beg him for forgiveness and to take me back. But I couldn't. I just reminded myself he was better off without me. So I slipped into this new empty life.

I knew Renee was worried, but I couldn't care enough to try and change. Nothing mattered now I'd lost the love of my life, and my whole future family.

**Thanks for reading! I'm going on camp tomorrow night, so I hope to come back on Saturday and find some reviews. Love it? Hate it? Comments? Suggestions? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me on favourite/alert and even just read my story! It means a lot to me! On to chapter 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

It was after months of being in Jacksonville that Charlie made one of his routine phone calls.

"Hey Bells, How are you?" That was his usual greeting.

"Fine", I lied. My voice was emotionless.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come visit me sometime?" he asked hesitantly.

I was torn; I wanted to go badly, but I knew it was only in the hope of seeing _him _again, and I didn't want to risk it.

"I don't know dad, I've got a lot of stuff on at the moment."

"I've really missed you Bells. I haven't seen you in ages", Charlie pleaded. That's what made me give in; my guilt for leaving Charlie all on his own in Forks.

So a few days later I was on a plane to Forks. I was filled with joy and anticipation, but I knew the reasons behind it were wrong.

When I got to the airport and saw Charlie waiting in the cruiser, I was glad to find that I was genuinely happy to see Charlie, not just happy to be closer to _him_.

Charlie pulled me in for a hug and we made small, but comfortable, talk on the way back to Forks. I felt another burst of happiness when I saw the sign telling us we were entering Forks. No matter how short for it might be, I was home.

Every little thing that brought back memories sent more joy through me. The moss covered trees, my old truck, the house, my room, all welcoming me home.

Charlie was glad to see me happy again. I was having so much fun reveling in memories; I decided to go for a drive around town, for old time's sake. I knew there was another reason for my field trip; I was hoping to see _them_. I didn't care, I went anyway.

I went to the school and the store but after a while the joy started to ware off. As happy as I was to be here, I hadn't seen the thing I wanted most. I reminded myself that I wasn't able to see him, that I was the one who had ended it, and I couldn't hurt him by just randomly showing up for a couple of days, and then leave again.

I visited a couple of old friends; Angela, Jess, Ben and decided to make one last trip to see Mike. I went to his house and his dad answered the door.

"Bella?" he asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mr. Newton, I was just visiting Charlie for a couple of days and decided to catch up with some old friends. Is Mike here?"

"No, he's actually working at the store today", he answered.

"Okay, thanks. I think I'll go see him there", I replied and got back in my truck.

When I arrived at Newton's, I walked through the door into the toasty warm shop and was shocked to see six bone-white, beautiful figures standing there. My heart soared to see them there, until I reminded myself I had rejected them and I was filled with a sudden misery. I hadn't realized how much I really missed them until I saw them again. My heart fell even further when I realized that the one I really wanted to see wasn't here.

They hadn't noticed my entrance and Jasper looked up sensing my crazy emotions at the same time Mike called, "Bella!"

They all looked up in shock and I quickly averted my eyes away from them towards Mike. He looked the same except his face had lost some of its childish roundness.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked.

I walked towards him at the counter.

"I was visiting Charlie and wanted to see some old friends. How have you been?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks…" and I started a mindless conversation with Mike. I didn't have to do much, just nod and say a few words at the right times.

I had forgotten how the Cullens had to use Newton's as a prop for their 'camping' trips.

Ten minutes later I said, "Well, I've got to go now, but it's been good seeing you."

"Yeah", he agreed, "but, umm, how long are you staying for? 'Cause I was wondering if maybe we could get dinner sometime..." he trailed off. I had been gone for months; how could he still be hopeful?

"Uh, sorry Mike, but I'm not sure how long I'm staying for and I'd like to spend some time with Charlie…" I said, trying to think up an excuse.

"Okay, see you later then", he said disappointedly.

"Bye Mike", I said.

As I stepped outside I hadn't looked at the Cullens once since that first glance. I was about to get into my truck when I heard a musical voice call my name, "Bella?" I turned to see Alice standing outside the store. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words.

"Hi Alice", I said quietly. She looked at me with a puzzled and hurt expression. I felt awkward and ashamed. I hadn't even said goodbye to the rest of the family when I had left. We just stood there in silence.

"Where's Edward?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. It was stupid, but I had to know what had happened to him. All of a sudden Rosalie was outside too.

"That's really none of your business", she said coldly. I knew Rosalie didn't like me much, but this new hostility surprised me. The rest of the family joined us outside.

"Rose", Esme said, but it didn't sound like she was trying to protect me, just saying it to stop her for the sake of stopping her, like a mother would. I didn't understand why they were acting this way.

"No, Esme. Why should she be able to come back here after all these months and expect to be able to act as if nothing has happened?" Rosalie said, and then she turned to me, "Do you have any idea what you did to our brother when you left? No explanation, barely a goodbye, he's been a wreck for months, and it's all your fault", she snapped at me.

No one said anything this time and I could hear in their silence that they all agreed with Rosalie. I had caused Edward pain, I had ruined him. It was entirely my fault. I agreed with them. My eyes began to water, but I didn't wipe the tears away. Jasper flinched. I realized that I had never seen Jasper show pain, and by the looks his family sent him, it wasn't an often occurrences. I remember Jasper felt emotions so he would be feeling all my pain.

"Alice?" I asked.

She looked at me warily.

"Please, I need to know where he is." I didn't care what they thought; all I cared was that I had to fix this. I needed to talk to Edward. I wasn't sure what I would do, but I would fix this.

Alice's face went blank and when she came back to what was happening now, she was beaming.

"He's at our place", she said. The others sent her strange glances and Rosalie glared at her, but she didn't seem bothered.

"Thank you", I said gratefully before getting in my truck and driving away.

**I hope you liked it. I know it was a bit OOC, oh well –shrugs-. Sorry if anything didn't make sense, just review and let me know, and I'll change it or explain in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers! Thanks again for reading, you make me so happy :D. Some people were confused with why Bella left, I think that issue is explained in this chapter, but I'll explain again in the bottom a/n just incase. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: **You know Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

As I drove down the Cullen drive I had mixed feelings. I was anxious, scared, worried, hopeful, and happy. I was going to see Edward. After all these months, I would finally see him.

I parked my truck outside of his house and stepped onto the lawn. He stood on the porch, waiting, but seeing him didn't bring me the happiness I was expecting. He looked dead, his eyes empty and with a pang of pain I realized this is how I would have looked in Jacksonville.

For ages we stood there staring at each other until I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I'm so sorry", I whispered. My words seemed to bring him back to life, as though a curtain had been pulled away from behind his eyes.

"Why?" he asked, and he didn't sound pained, just confused.

"For everything. For leaving the way I did, for leaving in the first place, for causing you pain, for everything", I said in a rush.

"Bella", a tingle went down my spine as he said my name, "you don't have to feel guilty; I'm fine."

"No you're not. I hurt you and I'm so, so sorry for that."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To apologize, to try and fix this, to try and ask your forgiveness", I said desperately.

"Why? Why do you care what happens to me?" He did not say it harshly, but it hurt me just the same.

"Because I love you, and I don't want you to be hurting", I answered.

He stood there in silence for a minute before saying, "I thought you didn't want me", and pain layered every word.

"Edward, that day I left you, I lied. I told the worst lie anyone could ever tell. I needed you to let me go. I didn't want to stand by and watch you beat yourself up every time I got hurt or something happened to me. I left so you didn't need to hurt any more. But I had no idea that leaving would cause you so much pain! Every day I missed you, every single minute of every single day, but I had no idea you would react the same way! I'm sorry Edward, I'm so, so-", he put his cool finger to my lips to finally stop my torrent. I hadn't noticed we had been moving closer to each other.

He stared into my eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. Finally he said, "I never realized how truly amazing you are". That shocked me more than anything that had happened so far.

"I do not blame you for what happened, Bella. On the contrary, I thank you". How could he think that? I had left him, hurt him, caused his family pain, and he was thanking me?

He chuckled at my expression. "Here I was, thinking you didn't want me, that you never wanted to see me again, when you really left for me. You hurt yourself to save me from pain. If that doesn't make you amazing, I don't know what does", he explained.

"But I hurt you anyway", I said sadly.

"But you didn't know you were hurting me, and the minute you did, you came back."

I didn't want to start a fight when I'd only just sorted things out with him again.

"So you forgive me?" I asked.

"There was nothing to forgive", he said and he pulled me into his stone cold chest and lifted my lips to his. This was better than I had remembered; my memory hadn't done it justice. After a long moment he pulled away.

"I love you", he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too", I whispered back.

**Aww, how sweet :) No, this isn't the end, there is still another chapter, and maybe some bonus chapters if you're nice to me :). If you still don't get it, basically Bella left because she didn't want Edward beating himself up every time something happened to her. If there's anything else you don't understand, let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know your sick of hearing it, but thank you again to my readers and amazing reviewers, I love you all.**

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

I was sitting on Edward's lap, my head laying against his chest, when a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Where's your family?" I asked.

"I'm not sure", he said, sounding ashamed.

I ran my hand along his smooth face to comfort him. "I don't think they like me very much anymore", I said, remembering Rosalie earlier.

"They'll be fine", he tried to assure me.

I gave him a skeptical look, "You didn't see them earlier", I muttered.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I instantly regretted saying anything. I didn't want him starting something with his family over me.

"Nothing", I said shaking my head.

He let it go, "I'll talk to them; they'll have to understand once they know what happened." He sounded like he was trying to assure himself more than me.

I shrugged my shoulders and lay my head back on his chest. Nothing was able to hold my attention for very long at the moment, with me back with Edward at last.

"I should take you home", he said as it began to get dark.

"Alright", I sighed and he laughed at my un-enthusiasm.

When I got home I asked Charlie if it was okay if I stayed in Forks. I would have stayed anyway, but I thought Charlie might want the opportunity to have me back home with him.

"Dad, do you mind if I come back here to live with you?"

"Of course Bella, I love having you around", he said gruffly. It was hard talking feelings with Charlie.

"Thanks Dad, I appreciate it", I said, looking at the floor.

"Would this have anything to do with Edward Cullen?" he asked as I turned for the stairs to unpack my stuff. Why did he always ask the hard questions?

"Yeah, Dad. Edward and I are sort of back together again", I said. He looked like he disapproved, but he didn't say anything. He was probably just happy that I was finally acting normal again.

I called Renee to tell her I was staying in Forks and she had a similar reaction to Charlie. She was unsure, but kept it to herself.

That night Edward stayed with me again as though all those months apart from each other had not happened. He hummed me my lullaby which had me asleep in seconds.

The next morning he said, "I talked to my family last night, they understand and won't give you anymore trouble", he had an edge to his voice as he said this. I guessed he had seen what had happened at Newton's store in their minds.

"You left?" I asked sadly.

"Only after you were fast asleep, I didn't miss any of your talking, and I was back in a matter of minutes". He tried to make a joke of it, but I could see he was worried I would be upset.

"What did I say last night?" I asked as a change of subject; I really already knew I had dreamt about Edward.

"You said you loved me", he said with a grin.

"I love you", I repeated and put my arms around his waist.

He chuckled, "As I love you."

"Shall we go see your family then?" I asked, trying to keep the worry I felt out of my voice.

He kissed me on the forehead. "It will be fine", was his only answer before I was on his back and he was running towards the big white house.

As we arrived everyone was standing on the front porch, well, everyone except Rosalie. My eyebrows pulled together in concern; I didn't want to tare apart his family.

"Don't worry about Rosalie", he said, seeing my concern, "She'll come round."

Rosalie had never really liked me anyway, so I let it go.

Edward pulled me forward and all I saw was a blur of black and white down the porch steps, then Alice was standing next to me, arms around my waist.

"Hey Bella!" She called, though she was standing right next to me.

"Hey Alice", I chuckled.

"I missed you", She said quietly.

"I missed you, too", I said, burying my face into her spiky black hair.

As she pulled away she noticed the tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Again with the waterworks, Bella?" she asked, but she looked as though, if she could, she would be crying as well.

The rest of the family joined us and began hugging and greeting me, which was made hard by the fact Edward's arm never left my waist.

"I'm so sorry", I whispered as I finally pulled away from Esme.

"You have nothing to apologize for, in fact we should be apologizing to you for the way we treated you yesterday", Esme said, and her eyes flickered to Edward and back.

I just shook my head, I deserved the way they had treated me. I had hurt their family, I had hurt Edward, and I would never forgive myself for it.

But as I walked through the door of the house, the sudden realization hit me; I was here, with my family, with Edward, I was _home_, and that true feeling of homecoming finally hit me.

**That's the main story finished, but I'm not done yet. I'm going to write a bonus chapter in Edward's POV for when he goes to see his family during the night. I want to know if you guys want me to write any other bonus chapters? If so, what chapter and in who's POV? Please let me know in a review.**


	6. Bonus Chapter!

**Thanks to all those people who reviewed, they're great and I love hearing what you have to say. This Chapter is Edward's POV when he goes to see his family during the night. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all things Twilight.

**Edward's POV:**

I lay with my arms around Bella's waist as she slept.

"Edward, I love you", she said in her sleep.

"I love you too", I whispered back into her ear. She smiled her beautiful smile in her sleep; oh, how I had missed her.

I replayed the events of the day back in my head; Bella showing up at my house, begging for forgiveness. But how could she blame herself? She had been so courageous to hurt herself for me, no matter how foolish it had been. I remembered having her warm body against mine as we sat together, but then I remembered what she had said about my family, "_you didn't see them earlier_." What had she meant? They hadn't been rude to her, had they? I had to find out.

As I pulled my arms away, Bella frowned in her sleep.

"I'll be back soon", I whispered. Her face relaxed a little.

As I ran to my house, I found the joy that had been missing from my run for months.

As I walked in my whole family was scattered around the large room.

"Edward", Esme sighed. In her thoughts I saw happiness and relief. Alice had told them of her vision of Bella and I together again, but Esme had been worried that Bella coming to see me would hurt me. I frowned; did she really think Bella would hurt me intentionally?

In all of their minds I saw happiness and surprise that I wasn't acting strangely anymore.

Alice ran over and hugged me.

"I knew it!" she said.

I chuckled and everyone looked at me in surprise. They hadn't seen me laugh in months.

"Knew what?" I asked to distract them.

"That you would get back with Bella! That you would be happy again!" she squealed.

Rosalie hissed, "That's hardly a reason to celebrate, Alice."

"Why not?" I asked her, her words reminded me of why I was here in the first place. Bella was happy, and we were together, why wouldn't we be happy?

"She hurt you Edward! She hurt you, and you just accept her back as though nothing happened?" At these words she remembered the scene with my family and my Bella at Newton's store. I growled at them all.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, and they all knew what I was talking about.

"Like Rosalie said, she hurt you, you were different, and it affected the whole family", Jasper agreed, of course, he was thinking about Alice as he said this.

At his words everyone remembered me from the last few months; hair untidy, clothes creased, face dead. I flinched away and growled back.

"Did you ever think to get the whole story?"

At this Jasper got defensive and began growling back.

"Alright, everyone calm down", Carlisle said calmly, speaking for the first time. Once Jasper and I had stopped he continued, "Now, why don't you explain what you meant, Edward?"

His words reminded me of why I was angry and I spoke through clenched teeth, "Bella left for me. She said she didn't want me to have to feel guilty about her getting hurt, so she left so I wouldn't beat myself up. She had no idea I would react the way I did, and it turns out she was exactly the same."

There was silence for a moment as everyone let this sink in. In an instant everyone was feeling guilty for the way they had acted the day before.

"And how do you know she's not lying?" Rosalie knew she had no argument, but she did not like being proven wrong.

I growled fiercely at her. How dare she suggest Bella a liar.

"Now Rose, calm down. It seems this has just been a big misunderstanding", Emmett tried to soothe her. She shrugged him off and stalked off to her room.

Emmett sighed and followed after her, he was the only one who would be able to get through to her at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Edward", Esme said.

"Don't worry about it, I know you didn't know", I assured them all.

She nodded and I left, heading back to my Bella

**Okay, that's my first Edward POV. Did you like? Next chapter I'll do Chapter 2 when Bella leaves in Edward's POV. Once again, if you want me to write more Bonus chapters, tell me which ones and in who's POV in a review. Thanks :)**


	7. Bonus Chapter 2!

**Thanks to ****vampirebitme08**** who requested this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the storyline; Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

I drove down the road at twice the speed limit, towards my Bella's house. If she were here she would be screaming at me to slow down. I smiled to myself. How I longed to have her warm body back in my arms.

I rounded the corner and an unexpected sight greeted me. Bella was standing on the lawn, while Charlie packed some luggage into the car.

_I don't understand why she has to leave. Did she have a fight with Edward? But she said it wasn't __because__ of Edward. What had she meant by that?___Charlie's thoughts contemplated.

Bella was leaving? A sudden pain came crashing down on me. I stepped out of the car as she said goodbye to Charlie. When she looked up at me she had tears pouring down her face. I wanted to run over and hold her in her arms, to comfort her, but I stopped myself, I wasn't sure if that would make things worse.

"You're leaving?" I asked instead. She just nodded her head. What was going on here?

"I'm sorry, I have to go", she whispered. I had to stop her, I needed her to explain. Living without her would kill me, and I had to know why before that happened.

"Wait, Bella. Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to stay here anymore, I need to leave", she said.

I still didn't understand. Had something happened to her? We could sort it out. I couldn't live without her.

"Why?" I asked again.

Her face filled with pain for half a second, and then it was determined.

"I don't want to stay here with **you **anymore. I need to get away from Forks, away from you."

Of course, she had finally realized I was no good for her; that she shouldn't be with me. And she was right, I was dangerous and she should stay away, this is what I had been asking for since I had fist met her. This fact didn't stop my heart from shattering as she drove away.

I don't know how long I stood there for, it could have been hours or minutes, it didn't matter. Eventually I ran back to my house. All of my family's thoughts were filled with confusion and worry. Alice had had a vision, but wouldn't tell anyone about it.

_I didn't know whether or not I should tell them, I thought it might be better to hear the whole story from you._

Alice told me through her thoughts.

I walked through the door and they were all surrounding Alice. As they saw me they all froze in shock. Six images of myself, all looking as though someone had just died, were thrown at me.

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle said in his calm, assuring voice.

"She's gone", I said, barley louder than a breath. I could hardly say it, saying it made it final.

"What? Why?" They all asked, except Alice. I couldn't say anymore. Alice seemed to realize this.

_I'll tell them, is this right? _

She asked in her thoughts, replaying the scene with Bella again for me. I knew she was only trying to get the story straight, but it sent another stab of pain through my dead heart to see the scene again.

_Sorry_

She thought, seeing me wince.

I gave one small nod, and then ran up to my room. Of course, with my sensitive hearing, I still heard her quick explanation.

"Bella's gone. She told Edward she didn't want to stay here anymore", she explained, missing out the part where Bella didn't want me any more.

Everyone was shocked and disbelieving except for Rosalie.

"Oh please, is that all? I thought that was what he wanted? For her to leave, to be safe?" she said snidely. She was partly right, I did want Bella safe, but Rosalie didn't understand the love I felt for Bella, the pull she had on me, no one understood that.

"Rose, this is going to be hard on Edward, on all of us", Esme said in a very motherly way.

_Why? She's just a human. Who cares?_

She thought, but didn't voice her opinions.

For the next couple of hours my family's thoughts were filled with pain and pity. After a while I couldn't stand it any more. I left the house and ran, trying not to think about anything but the green and brown surrounding me.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't like the first bit very much, it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Oh well. I haven't had any suggestions for any chapters except this one, so if you want more you need to review! Please? **


	8. Bonus Chapter 3!

**No one actually asked for this chapter, but I had the idea for it, and because I'm pathetically obsessed with this story I decided write it. I wasn't going to put it up, but my friend Nicholle asked me to, so you can all thank her for the chapter :D This is Chapter 4 in Edward's POV, when Bella returns.**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

**Edward's POV:**

I sat hunched up in a ball in the middle of nowhere. I didn't see the trees around me; all I saw was Bella's face. It was sad and pained, like the day she left. Ever since that day I had been running, trying to distract myself. It worked at first, but after a while thoughts of Bella tainted my mind. After they were there, they wouldn't go away; now all I could think about was her.

I missed her dearly, and my whole body was longing to go see her, just to go see if she was okay. But I couldn't. She had left, she didn't want me, and she was safer without me. I felt like I was going to fall apart with the pain of thinking about it.

The phone in my pocket vibrated as it had done every half hour for the past 24 hours. Maybe if I kept ignoring them they would give up and leave me alone. I doubt it. With a sigh I checked the caller ID.

"Hello Alice", I answered at last. My voice was emotionless; a monotone.

"Hi Edward, how are you?" Alice's voice came through the receiver.

"Fine, what do you want?" I asked, cutting to the point.

"I want you to come home, Edward", she said softly.

"No Alice. Just leave me alone", I said, frustrated.

"Wait, Edward. Please, we all really miss you, the house isn't the same without you, and Esme is sick with worry", Alice begged.

I sighed. Dear Esme, my loving, motherly figure. I didn't want her to be worried, and I didn't want to hurt the rest of my family.

"Fine, I'll be there soon", I said.

"Yay, thank you Edward!" she said cheerily.

I hung up the phone and began running north, back to Forks.

A week later I sat in my room, trying to listen to music, but once again all I could think about was Bella.

"Edward, we're going to the store, do you want to come?" Alice asked as she entered my room.

Why did she keep asking me to do all these family activities? I was here wasn't I? Wasn't that enough?

I shook my head. Her face fell slightly then she closed my door and I listened as they all left.

I instantly felt guilty. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with my family; just that it was so hard to. I hated having to act normal, like everything was fine. Because it wasn't. Ever since Bella left, my life was empty, void of everything important or meaningful. Yes, I had my family, but nothing filled the giant gap that Bella had left in my life. I knew Alice understood, but I still felt guilty hurting her and the rest of my family.

About an hour after my family had left I heard a rumbling truck pull onto the driveway. It was too early for my family to have returned, and none of them would drive such a loud vehicle anyway. I knew that sound, it was the familiar roar of Bella's truck. A sudden hope flared inside of me, but I beat it down quickly. It could be any old truck. I reached out to read the mind of the driver, but I came up blank, I couldn't here anything. It was Bella.

I rushed out to the front yard, but continued trying to keep my hope and joy at bay; I had no idea why she was here. I had to keep reminding myself she didn't love me, that I couldn't go and hold her like I wanted to.

When she stepped out of the car there was silence for a long time. Finally she said, "I'm so sorry."

Hearing her voice again was amazing. I had wanted to hear it for so long, and now here she stood speaking to me, something I had thought would never happen again. But why was she apologizing?

"Why?" I asked, trying to keep the pain and happiness out of my voice.

"For everything. For leaving the way I did, for leaving in the first place, for causing you pain, for everything", she said in a rush.

My heart plummeted. She was only here because she felt guilty for hurting me. I had naively been hoping for more.

"Bella", her name was so sweet on my tongue, "You don't need to feel guilty; I'm fine."

"No you're not. I hurt you and I'm so, so sorry for that."

Why did it matter to her if I was hurting? She didn't love me. I was so confused.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To apologise, to try and fix this, to try and ask your forgiveness", she said desperately. That still didn't answer my question.

"Why? Why do you care what happens to me?" I asked more fully.

"Because I love you and I don't want you to be hurting", she said simply.

My heart rejoiced. For months I had imagined this, hoped she would come back and tell me she loved me. But it didn't make sense.

"I thought you didn't want me?" I asked and I couldn't help the pain from leaking into my voice.

"Edward, that day I left you, I lied. I told the worst lie anyone could ever tell. I needed you to let me go. I didn't want to stand by and watch you beat yourself up every time I got hurt or something happened to me. I left so you didn't need to hurt any more. But I had no idea that leaving would cause you so much pain! Every day I missed you, every single minute of every single day, but I had no idea you would react the same way! I'm sorry Edward, I'm so, so-" I put my finger to her lips to stop her talking, I needed to sort through a few things.

She wanted me. She had left as not to hurt me, and she put herself through pain to do it. Because she loved me. It all made perfect sense, and yet I still couldn't believe that this beautiful angel wanted _me_. It was insane.

"I never realized how amazing you are", I said, she looked shocked. "I do not blame you for what happened, Bella. On the contrary, I thank you".

Her face was confused when I said this and her expression was comical. I chuckled, something I hadn't done in a long time. "Here I was, thinking you didn't want me, that you never wanted to see me again, when you really left for me. You hurt yourself to save me from pain. If that doesn't make you amazing, I don't know what does."

"But I hurt you anyway", she said sadly. I didn't want her blaming herself, she had done nothing wrong.

"But you didn't know you were hurting me, and the minute you did, you came back", I tried to reason with her.

She didn't seem to agree, but changed the subject anyway.

"So you forgive me?" she asked me hopefully.

"There was nothing to forgive", I assured her before bringing our lips together. Hers were so soft and warm; I never wanted it to end. Eventually, though, I pulled away and moved my lips to her ear.

"I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too", she whispered back, and I finally felt alive again.

**I think that's the end of this story, unless anyone has any more ideas? What did you guys think of this chapter? I'd love to hear from you :)**


	9. Bonus Chapter 4!

**This chapter's for ****Emmaaaaa** ** who wanted a chapter in Rosalie's POV. Thanks again to all those people who review, you make me so happy!**

**Haha, Jasper1843, I was waiting for someone to point that out. But I'm Australian, not British lol. Bullocks is a pretty cool word though :D**

**Disclaimer: **As always, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I picked up two sets of camping boots, pretending to examine them. As if I would ever be caught dead in these ugly things.

This was one of the things I hated about our lifestyle; having to keep up a human façade. While we were off hunting, the whole town thought we were some happily family spending some quality time together by camping. As if. Right now Edward was at home moping around, Esme was sick with worry, Alice was more depressed than I'd ever seen her, and Jasper was about to lose it because of all of the crazy emotions going around, all of this because of a human! One small, insignificant girl has caused our whole family all this drama. But does she care? No. She's off having fun in the sun while my whole family is falling apart.

It's not fair. Why can't everyone just get over it already? Why can't we just go back to the way we were? It's not like I like watching my brother go through this.

Jasper looked up suddenly, just as the Newton kid called, "Bella!"

We all looked up and saw her quickly avoid our gazes.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he called again. Bella walked over to him, red faced and clumsy as always.

She left ten minutes later, after rejecting Mike yet again. But that was what she was good at, wasn't it? Hurting people was her specialty.

She didn't look at us again and walked out of the store. Alice followed her hesitantly.

"Bella?" we heard her call.

"Hi, Alice", she said, sounding uncomfortable. After a few seconds she asked, "Where's Edward?"

How dare she? She hurts Edward, she hurts our family and she hurts me, and she thinks she can just walk in and start asking questions like she cares?

I rushed outside at vampire speed, thankfully the Newton kid was out the back of the store so he didn't see. The rest of my family followed slowly.

"That's really none of your business", I snapped at Bella. She looked hurt and ashamed.

"Rose", Esme tried to restrain me.

"No, Esme. Why should she be able to come back here after all these months and expect to be able to act as if nothing happened?" I asked Esme, than I turned to Bella, "Do you have any idea what you did to our brother when you left? No explanation, barely a goodbye, he's been a wreck for months, and it's all your fault." She looked pained and sad after I'd finished. It served her right.

I saw Jasper flinch beside me and sent him a weird look. Jasper never showed pain, I'd only ever seen him show weakness when he talked about his past with Maria.

"Alice?" Bella spoke directly to her, "Please, I need to know where he is", she pleaded desperately.

Words couldn't describe how angry I was. Who did she think she was?

Alice had a vision and when she came back she was grinning like an idiot.

"He's at our place", she answered. I glared at her. Did she want Edward to get hurt again?

"Thank you", Bella said gratefully, and then drove off. Once she was out of sight I turned to Alice.

"Why did you tell her?" I hissed.

"Oh, stop worrying Rosalie. I had a vision, everything will work out fine. Come on, lets go hunting", she said cheerily. Our eyes were still a topaz colour, but I knew she wanted to give Bella and Edward some time together. I was still annoyed but I let Emmett drag me off.

We arrived home when it was dark. We'd been home for about five minutes when Edward arrived, looking happier than he had in months.

"Edward", Esme sighed in relief. He looked over at her and frowned, obviously not liking what she was thinking.

"I knew it!" Alice cried as she ran over and hugged him. I rolled my eyes at her childishness. Edward chuckled and we all stared at him in shock. No one had seen him smile in months, let alone laugh.

"Knew what?" He asked Alice.

"That you would get back with Bella! That you would be happy again!" she squealed.

I hissed. "That's hardly a reason to celebrate Alice", I said furiously.

"Why not?" Edward asked, sounding annoyed.

"She hurt you Edward! She hurt you, and you just accept her back as though nothing happened?" They were similar words to what I'd said to Bella today. Edward growled, reading my thoughts.

"What did you do that for?" he asked angrily.

"Like Rosalie said, she hurt you, you were different, and it affected the whole family", Jasper backed me up.

I remembered Edward from the last few months and he flinched back.

"Did you ever think to get the whole story?" he growled.

Jasper got defensive and started growling back.

"Alright, everyone calm down", Carlisle said before they could start attacking each other. Once they had, he said, "Now why don't you explain what you meant, Edward?"

He spoke through his teeth, trying to control his anger, "Bella left for me. She said she didn't want me to have to feel guilty about her getting hurt, so she left so I wouldn't beat myself up. She had no idea I would react the way I did, and it turns out she was exactly the same."

I started to feel guilty as I realized the truth, though I didn't want to admit it, so I said, "and how do you know she's not lying?"

He growled at me and Emmett said, "Now Rose, calm down. It seems this has just been a big misunderstanding." I ignored him and stomped off to my room. He sighed and followed, trying to soothe me while Edward made up with the rest of the family and went back to Bella.

**Well, that's Rosalie's POV. I don't know if I got it right, but I did my best :) Please let me know what you think and tell me if you have anymore suggestions. Thanks for reading :D**


	10. Bonus Chapter 5!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I went away for the holidays and I had no internet :( But I'm back now, and guess what I spent all my free time doing? Yep, writing. So now I have a whole bunch of lovely new chapters and stories for you all :) **

**This chapter is for Jazzy-kins, who obviously wanted Jasper's POV :)**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns the amazing Twilight and characters.

**Jasper's POV:**

I was watching my family examine and purchase various items from Newton's Olympic Outfitters. Well, everyone in the family except Edward and Bella. I guess Bella wasn't really part of the family anymore, since she had left Edward. This was, of course, the reason for Edward's absence. He was in absolute despair without Bella. Her leaving had taken a great toll on the whole family.

I could feel all the emotions in the store were tense and upset, except for the Newton's, who were overjoyed by the fact that their best customers were in today.

Rosalie was antagonistic and angry, but this was common for her. Esme and Carlisle were both worried, probably about Edward. Alice was very upset and confused. Besides Edward, she was having the hardest time without Bella. They had been best friends and Alice had considered her a sister, we all had. Edward wouldn't even let Alice check Bella's future to make sure she was okay.

I took her hand to comfort her and sent her calming waves. She squeezed my hand in a thankful gesture.

The bell above the door rang, signalling the entrance of someone into the shop. We paid no attention to it.

Suddenly, who ever had just walked in started emitting random emotions. First were shock and euphoria, then extreme sadness and pain. Then there was a strange longing and the sadness deepened.

I looked up, shocked by such strong emotions. I realised who it was at exactly the same moment as Mike Newton yelled, "Bella!"

She looked away from us quickly and started talking to Mike.

My families' emotions all mirrored mine; shock. Bella had left months ago, without even saying goodbye to us, and now she was just standing here. She was upset, ashamed, embarrassed and confused.

We continued to watch her as she spoke to Mike and she left without saying a word to us. Alice followed her out and I didn't need my power to know she was very hesitant.

"Bella?" we heard Alice call.

"Hi, Alice", Bella said quietly. She was feeling even more ashamed and embarrassed than before.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked, and started regretting it instantly.

Rosalie was furious. She rushed outside. The rest of us followed slowly, this was sure to end badly.

"That's really none of your business", Rosalie snapped at Bella.

"Rose", Esme warned her.

"No, Esme. Why should she be able to come back here after all these months and act as if nothing happened?" she said rudely. Her anger was growing by the second.

"Do you have any idea what you did to our brother when you left? No explanation, barely a goodbye, he's been a wreck for months, and it's all your fault", Rosalie continued.

Truthfully, I agreed with Rosalie, but I felt sorry for Bella. She was obviously in pain, if it weren't for my power I wouldn't have believed how much. I flinched back and my family sent me looks of surprise and confusion.

Suddenly Bella was very determined.

"Alice?" she said her name as a question. Alice gave her a wary look.

"Please, I need to know where he is", she was pleading now, and her emotions were desperate. Alice had a vision.

"He's at our place", Alice answered her.

If I had thought Rosalie was angry before, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

"Thankyou", Bella said and her voice was filled with gratitude.

"Why did you tell her?" Rosalie hissed once Bella had driven out of sight.

"Oh, stop worrying Rosalie. I had a vision, everything will work out fine. Come on, lets go hunting", she said confidently, grabbing my hand. She was happier than I'd seen her in a long time, and I couldn't help but trust her.

**I'm going to end it there. I know it's short but I don't want to do the part back at the house, because it would be pretty much the same thing as Edward's and Rosalie's POVs. As always, please review and let me know if there are any other chapters you want :)**


	11. Bonus Chapter 6!

**Another chapter! This one's for KerryKerry92 :) This is Renee's POV when Bella goes back to Jacksonville and is all depressed. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, as always.

**Renee's POV:**

The phone rang shrilly in the living room and I rushed to get it.

"Hello," I said into the receiver.

"Hey mum, it's Bella," I heard my daughter's voice. It sounded strange, as though she had been crying. I began to worry.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just, I don't want to live in Forks anymore; can I come home?" she asked. She had never been a good liar, and even over the phone I could tell something was off.

"But I thought you liked Forks?" I said, confused, remembering her reaction to me wanting to take her home at the hospital.

"and what about Edward?" I continued. Those two had been inseparable the last time I saw them.

"Things didn't work out with Edward, its better this way," her voice sounded strangled.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Are you sure you want to come to Jacksonville?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, well, where are you now?"

"I'm at the airport in Seattle, my flight lands at 10pm," she explained.

"Alright, I'll pick you up then," I said.

"Thanks mum. Bye," was all she said before I heard a click and the dial tone was wringing in my ears. I placed the phone back on the receiver, trying to sort through the very confusing phone call I'd just had.

At 10pm I drove to the airport to pick up Bella. I was shocked and worried by what I found. She stood there, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks tear-stained.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked as I ran up and gathered her in a hug.

"Nothing mum, I'm fine," she lied. I gave her a skeptical look.

"I just… it was hard saying goodbye," she explained. I gave her another hug before helping her carry her bags to the car. On the drive home she stared out the window the whole ride. I watched her from the corner of my eye, but she didn't say another word.

When we got home I helped her move all her things to her room.

"I'm sure you're hungry after your trip, I'll go heat up some left over pizza for you." She just nodded her head in response.

I closed the door and went to the kitchen, worry building inside me. Why was she so upset? If it hurt her this much to leave Forks, why did she move?

When I'd finished heating up the pizza I called her down. She didn't respond so I went upstairs to her room. I knocked on the door and poked my head inside.

"Bella, your foods-," I cut off, shocked. She was lying there, staring at the opposite wall, her face blank. You would think she were dead.

"Bella?" I asked tentatively as I walked up to her side. Still she didn't respond.

"Bella, honey, please tell me what's wrong, I can't help if you don't," I begged, grabbing her hand. She finally looked up at my touch, but she looked as though she were having trouble processing what I was saying.

After a minute she finally said, "Sorry, mum. I just don't feel very well."

Even her voice sounded dead. I instantly started to worry. I placed my hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. She didn't seem to have a fever.

"Do you want to go to a doctor?" I asked.

"No, I think it's just jet lag or something. I'll just sleep it off," she said. I had been traveling with Phil all over the country and I'd never had jet lag like this. I decided to see how she felt in the morning.

"Okay honey. Sleep well," I said, kissing her forehead. I went downstairs to find Phil watching the baseball. He was so much like Charlie in that way, he loved his sports.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing my worry.

"It's Bella, there's something wrong, but she won't tell me what it is," I said.

"Don't worry; she probably just needs to adjust. Come on, lets go to bed," he said, turning off the TV.

I was woken by a loud scream from the other room. Phil and I jumped up, running to the sound.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, panicked, as I ran into her room to find her crying.

"I'm sorry, it was just a bad dream," she muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I offered. She shook her head.

"Okay sweetheart, see you in the morning," I said. I sent Phil a worried glance as we got back into bed. It took me a long time to get back to sleep after that.

When I woke in the morning I went downstairs to find Bella at the table, Phil had already left for an early training session.

"Hi Bella," I said a bit hesitantly.

"Hey mum," she said with a smile. The smile looked forced, and I could tell she was trying to act normal.

"Have you got any plans for today?" I asked.

"Not really, I can help out around the house if you want?" she offered.

"Well I was going to go out and run some errands, so if you don't mind, that would be nice," I said.

"Okay," she said as she hopped up and began scraping out her barley touched breakfast. When she was finished with her dishes, she started washing the ones from last night. I smiled as I walked out the door; she was so mature for her age.

That was how life continued on. Bella went to school, got a job, always did her homework and chores, but she was empty, lifeless. She only ever spoke when spoken to, and didn't make any attempt to make new friends. I was so worried and I felt so helpless, I didn't know what to do.

One day Charlie called. He did this every two weeks or so. I knew he was just as worried as I was, and was just as clueless as to why she acted this way.

"Fine," I heard Bella say. This was how their conversations always started; Charlie would ask how she was, and she would lie. We both saw straight through her.

"I don't know dad, I've got a lot of stuff on at the moment," she said. From what I could hear of the conversation, it sounded like Charlie wanted Bella to go to Forks. I don't see why she didn't want to go, she obviously missed it, and the kids were on holidays, she had nothing going on to hold her here.

"Alright, dad, I'll see you soon," she said before I heard her hang up.

"Charlie wants me to go to Forks," she said, "I said I'd go."

"That's nice," I said, grinning. Maybe this would help her.

Though she didn't act differently, there was something different about Bella. There was a spark of something hidden in her eyes, excitement maybe?

It was two days after Bella had left for Forks that I got a call from her.

"Hey honey. How's everything going?" I asked.

"Everything's great mum," I was shocked, her voice had changed, come back to life, and she sounded like she actually meant it.

"Um, mum. I've talked to Charlie, and I've sorted out some things here, and I'd really like to stay in Forks. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Of course, as long as you're happy," I said.

"Thanks mum, for everything," she said.

"No problems," I said with a smile she couldn't see.

"Well I have to go, so I'll talk to you soon, okay?" she said.

"Okay honey, bye," I said.

"Bye mum, I love you," she said before hanging up. I couldn't stop smiling, though I would miss my daughter, I didn't mind too much, as long as she was happy.

**That was a long chapter. I am officially finished with this story. I am at peace with it, and I really can't be bothered writing another chapter in someone else's POV :) I want to move on with some other stories I have written out, which I'm very excited about. Thanks a bunch to all those who've read and supported this story, I love you lots :D And now I finish this long speech of an authors note. Bye! :D**


End file.
